You Own Me
by HouseofFlies
Summary: One Shot: Sequel to What Kind Of Man Loves Like This. He owns her mind, body and soul. And now it's all legally binding. OC x Moriarty.


The air was warm, the sun hovered directly above them as midday approached. There was barely a breeze, but when their was it came off the sea, bringing with it the fresh coolness of the Pacific Ocean. When she closed her eyes, she could hear the palm trees moving and the waves lapping against the bolder shore only ten feet away. She sat at the end of their bedroom which, when to doors were opened, had delicate wooden steps leading straight down into the warm sea. The tropical fish were darling, swimming around her feet and then darting back amongst the coral. Katherine hadn't felt anything but pure bliss in two days ever since their private jet touched down at the small islands airport. She hadn't lifted a finger for herself. She hadn't had to pay a thought to anyone else but herself and Jim since leaving their home back in London.

The feeling was unexplainable. Purely happy. For the first time in her life, she wasn't stressed or in fear or worried. She was just happy.

"We are going to be late." She was interrupted by the man himself, walking through from the front of their room which more resembled a hut than a hotel room. They woke up looking out at the clear sea waters and went to sleep gazing into the calm darkness.

"You can not be late for your own wedding." Katherine smiled as she turned her head. He helped her to stand, taking her hand and pulling her against his chest. "And you're not supposed to see me before hand." Her voice was soft as his eyes raked across her body.

He had been speaking to Sebastian while she got ready. Her makeup was done expertly by her maids she'd brought with them and her hair was in a messy up-do, fitting with the beach wedding as pastel flowers were scattered through the small, back combed plaits. Her dress was Elie Saab, the top had short capped sleeves and was intricately covered with thick lace. Whereas the skirt from her waist was plain white, thin chiffon, dropping all the way down to the floor. It was beautiful. Plain and detailed at the same time, while being fit for a queen and a sandy wedding.

"You can not start following traditions now." Jim spoke breathlessly, his hand daring to move to her hip to caress the perfected fabric. "Although...you do look like a bride. You look...breathtaking." His eyes met hers and although there was love, there was lust and admiration too, from both of them.

Looking at her, made Jim's pride sore for he had created her. He had picked her up, dusted her off and what remained was a blank slate for him to groom and style. Now look at her. She was so dark and manipulative it made him look good. She reminded him of a rare diamond. Those stones that shone so perfectly and have so much past that you cannot even begin to describe their beauty and their value. That was Katherine. Most nights, he found it hard to put her under one title. She was so much and yet so little to him at the same time.

Katherine blushed and looked at him through her lashes. "You look quite handsome yourself." And he did. Wearing a thin white shirt and black dress pants he looked just as casual as he did most days back in London. But already the sun made his look less pale, just like herself, and he seemed happier. His phone reception was bleak, meaning he truly had to pay attention to her and the only man he surrounded them with, that weren't there only as bodyguards, was Sebastian. He was stuck with her as his sole entertainment and surprisingly, he hadn't seemed to mind at all.

"Are you ready?" With his question came a small smile and his hand wrapped around hers.

"Are you, James?" Her taunting was met with a sharp slap on her behind. "Save that for tonight." Jim leant to lay a soft kiss on her cheek but moved her her ear.

"Kinky." That's when she slapped his chest playfully and gave his hand a tug as to pull him in the right direction. "Are you sure?" He stopped abruptly, pulling her back towards him and spinning her so their chests collided. But his hands ran up her arms until they held her just above the elbow. He looked...courteously considerate of what her answer would be. It wasn't what she had been expecting, which explained look on her face.

"I'm as sure as sure can be." With a small smile, Katherine reached up onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "If this is your way of giving me a way out...giving me a chance to run back to what I was..." She paused, taking a sudden flicker in his eyes as a sign she was right. "There's nothing to escape from Jim." He smiled at her, the most honest smile she'd seen him have, and closed his eyes as her hand cupped his cheek. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here."

He kissed her wrist then removed it from his cheek to hold in his own. She would unbeknown to her. Well...maybe she would, maybe he would let her go. She wasn't like others...Katherine deserved everything she got. She was rewarded for the good and punished for the bad, but overall she needed to have her own life. Months ago, his plan was for her to be his. His pet, his entertainment, his maid and his to use in any other sort he felt fit. But now, she was his. But that meant his partner, his lover, his trusted eyes and ears. She was an ally and an asset, not just a pawn.

"Katherine?" She gave her answer only as a smile. "I have a gift for you...well two."

"Two?" Jim simply made a twirling gesture with his finger, his mischievous smirk reminding her of a young boy who knew he was about to get away with murder. He was practically giddy. But Katherine was distracted from his behaviour, as any other woman would, when a string of diamonds was lowered in front of her face. It must have cost a fortune. Just shy of a quarter of a million to be frank. The whole line of diamonds sparkled in the sun. As it was fastened around her neck, she frown and licked her lip confused. It didn't feel like any other of his gestures. It didn't feel forced. It's like he had selected it personally.

He kissed her shoulder and then the small space behind her ear. Like he said, she was like a diamond.

"It's beautiful. Too beautiful." Katherine's words didn't even cause Jim to blush however, as he was too busy pulling her second prize from his pocket. He held her tightly around the waist, chin resting on her shoulder and placed the small brooch in front of her eyes. Her gasp caused him to laugh, he had saved the best until last. "James Moriarty..."

"I got it in Italy last month. Sting like a bee but shine like a queen."

"But..." Her voice was breathless as she took the brooch from between his fingers and studies it. An array of emeralds and green diamonds were embedded in the body of a gold bumblebee. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery she had ever seen. It was colourful, and shone and was just...gorgeous.

She turned in his arms and reached up without any warning, pulling Jim into a kiss with one hand on the back of his head and the other caressing his chest. He responded eagerly, holding her ever tighter and trying his best not to pull on her perfect hair.

"I don't deserve this, either of these." She whispered, pulling away only enough to talk.

"Yes you do." Her heart was pounding in her chest and, had it not have been for Jim, she would have been a puddle on the floor. He cared, he must have done. To do..either of those things. "Listen and know its true, coming from me Katherine. You are the only woman worthy of being stood here, draped in luxury and wealth."

She looked at him. Truly looked at him. She searched for any trace of teasing or lies in his eyes. She desperately tried to find anything which would tell her it was a game, an act, a...a one of his plans. But there wasn't and the elation was enough to bring a tear to her eye. Her heart hurt in the best of ways and she clung to him tight enough to make his chuckle.

Through Jim's eyes, he was indifferent as he noticed what she was doing. She had every right to be sceptical. She knew him and his livelihood, unsure was the least he could expect her to be. But he could tolerate her, enough so he wasn't dreading this moment as much as he thought he would.

"I love you." She never expected to hear it in return, ever since the first time he said it. But every time, no matter how late in the evening or where he was, he always replied. And always in the same way. Just like he was doing now, his left hand would go her her neck, his right to her waist and his lips would brush her temple.

"I love you too." It was hushed and gentle but loving and he was warm. And as they stood there, dressed to go get married, they were both happy. "Now, we really are going to be late."

* * *

The ceremony past in the most normal and simplest of kinds, surprising all witnesses and Katherine alike. It was practically just the two of them, and Sebastian and another advisor to act as witnesses. No family, no real friends. Just them. They exchanged vows, promised themselves to each other until death and domed their rings. For Katherine that meant a £13,000 Tiffany diamond band ring to match her dramatic three stone silver engagement ring. For Jim, a 6mm platinum Tiffany wedding band. There was no hiding their promise from anyone, especially Katherine who now practically shone from head to toe.

After the ceremony they had walked the beach together. Jim held her hand and teased her as he gently pushed her into the small waves. He picked her up and carried her, all the while telling her how much she suited the sun. How much she suited being his wife.

Katherine hadn't stopped smiling. For one gleaming moment everything was normal. She had it all and nothing threatened that fact. Now if she could just get one more thing out of Jim...

"No." Jim was standing his ground, even after consuming almost a bottle of wine to himself. He had to admit, he could slowly feel himself being persuaded by her never ending pleads but no, he wouldn't. He couldn't.

"Just one dance James, please." Katherine's hand rested on his thigh under the small table they'd been sat at for hour. They had ate a rich meal, almost drowned in champagne and enjoyed just each other's company since the ceremony. His men, who sat off to the side on separate tables, seemed...well less thrilled that the ordinary wedding guest but that didn't matter. What mattered was that beyond all her expectations, Jim had actually dedicated the day to her and her alone.

Now, all she wanted was to put the cherry on top of the cake and have just one dance with her new husband. Their first dance. The resorts house band had been playing songs ever since their dessert and now, as the slower ones came on and the night began to draw to a close, she'd get him out that seat for one dance if it killed her.

She had changed since the ceremony, into an almost sheer lace dress. It was much more fitting to the climate, yet more daring than anything else she would think about wearing at home. It had a small train, and a long cut up the middle of the skirts front making most of her legs viewable. What wasn't able to be seen clearly, was silhouetted through the material. The top revealed her shoulders and was low cut. Katherine felt like a queen, though be it a saucy one. Jim saw her as he rarely had before, and it made him crave her small caresses and kisses. Her small waist was surrounded by a thin silver metal belt, and it called out to be touched. She looked...beautiful didn't even cut it. She was his and god was he going to make sure she knew it for all her days to come.

"Don't look at me like that, it's sickening."

"I'm smiling! It's our wedding day, don't be a spoil sport." His expression didn't change. Sucked in, hollowed cheeks and lips which almost formed a pout. Katherine shuffled closer to him and laid her hand on his shoulder, caressing him through his shirt as her lips went to his ear. "You want to start off with me being happy don't you?" With a small nip to his neck, Jim made an almost inaudible moan and rolled his head back.

"Stop trying to seduce me. It doesn't work."

"Please? I'll do that thing you like tonight?" As Katherine quirked a brow, she purses her lips and stifled a laugh as she saw Jim hide his smirk.

When he sat up, forcing Katherine to remove her hands from him, she thought she had won him over. She thought he was getting up to escort her onto the pale sand which was to be their make shift dance floor, the waves catching their bare feet as they moved. But no. That's not what he was doing and she only realised so after he snapped his fingers at the sniper who was say twenty feet away.

"Sebastian." She watched on, curious, as the blonde was beckoned.

"Jim." She tried to interrupt his plan just as she started to see what he was doing. He was becoming easier to read for her, sometimes it was a blessing, others a curse. This time, it just made her hesitate.

"Sebastian, Katherine would like a dance. Make yourself useful will you?" With lips parted in awkwardness, Katherine looked between her husband and his first in command.

"And...dance?" There was no lack of surprise or curiosity in Sebastian's tone as he chanced a glance as Katherine and then focused back on Moriarty. "Boss..." Jim must had made a gesture that he missed as he shut up suddenly and moved around the table to offer her a hand.

"This does not get you off the hook." As her venomous words spat at him, she accepted Sebastian's offer out of politeness. But Jim only laughed to himself and sat back in his seat, watching as his head of staff escorted his wife to the dance floor. It took all of two seconds for the jealously to flare and for him to regret his decision. Watching as Seb's arm wrapped around her small, barely covered waist and her practically naked chest pressed against his... Jim's eyes became fixed on Sebastian, if he so much as dared step out of line, there would be blood shed.

But he could tell how uncomfortable Katherine was. Her posture was stiff and her movements were unnatural...she really wanted Jim there. That was enough to make him calm and sit back in his seat, glass of wine in hand. Of course she'd only want him, he was the reason she looked so good in that damn dress.

On the beach only a few meters away, Katherine allowed her hand to gingerly rest on Sebastian's shoulder, the closest they had ever been in almost a year was when he trained her and this was a lot more intimate than play fighting. "I'm sorry...my aim was to have him dance a first dance with me." She groaned, rolling her eyes, not that the sniper could see as his chin almost rested on the top of her head.

"You should know better." He chuckled lightly, chest vibrating. "Congratulations by the way, I never got a chance to say so." What surprised her was that he seemed genuine. But it generated more questions than he probably intended. After a short second, Katherine slowed their movement and whispered.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Do you..." Katherine hesitated as she glanced over Sebastian's shoulder and put across the calm ocean and he didn't push for her to finish. If she wasn't to ask, she would, it wasn't his place to ask. "Do you think he really wants this? Or is it...well...you know Jim." Katherine's voice fell softer and sadder. It was as if all her worries had finally dawned on her for the first time that day. Now it wasn't reversible, now it was definite, she had to have reassurance from someone that this wasn't just a play of sorts. For her to wake up tomorrow his wife, she had to know it was real.

"Honestly?" Sebastian mumbled low enough so Jim would not be able to even read his lips. He'd came to admire Katherine. He admired her strength, her class, her wit with Jim. He honoured her enough as an ally, boss and friend to tell her the truth. "Honestly I think he does. He may not show it, and he may lie to himself about such. But I see him when he thinks I can't and I see when he looks at you. I can't say exactly what you mean to him Miss-Mrs Moriarty. " He managed to catch himself as he smiled, feeling Katherine's hand tighten on his shoulder. "But I know it's a great deal more than he lets on."

"Good...that's good."

'Can anybody, find me, somebody to...love.'

A hand was placed on the small of her back and she turned her head just enough to see Jim stood, giving Sebastian a look of pure jealousy. His eyes were narrowed, up until Sebastian nodded and took a step back, passing her hand into Jim's. Only when the sniped was retreating and her arms were wrapped around him, did he smile.

"You changed your mind?" Katherine mumbled, laying her head onto his shoulder.

"Well...watching you in this dress, I could barely have another man dancing with you." He rested his cheek against the top of her head and sighed. Watching her with his men was one of the most torturous things he'd had to sit through, it would not be happening again.

'Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little,

Can barely stand on my feet,

Take a look in the mirror and cry,

Lord what you're doing to me.'

"And besides, I like this song." Katherine chuckled and swayed with him in time to the music, allowing him to turn her every so often. Jim was humorous when he wanted to be. He was caring and handsome and knew how to make her happy. He was the full package...in that moment he was anyway. Once they were back home she guessed it would be much different. He would be jetting off around the world again and ignoring her calls. He would be more concerned with business than her happiness. But that didn't matter, she had her reputation to work on. Like Jim, Katherine had to have business on her mind.

'I have spent all my years in believing you,

But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)

Can anybody find me somebody to love?'

She had known him a year, there about. A year ago she was walking through the streets of London a free woman. If you'd told her then, that next year she would be married, to a millionaire, with a naughty streak and a worse reputation. That she'd have several home across the world and be honeymooning in Tahiti. She'd have ran away, called you a liar and ran.

'I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life,

I work till I ache in my bones,

At the end (at the end of the day)

I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.'

"Katherine?" She hummed to let him know she was listening, she was too comfy and too deep in her thoughts to do much more.

"Did you ever wonder why I picked your name?" That question alone was enough to make her look up. Suddenly all of her thoughts were muted.

"You told me it's because it meant pure. Katherine means pure." She remembered it from the moments he first handed her the file. It was after that first job, after her first encounter with Sebastian. The first day she had been 'herself'. "You said the rest was just because you liked it."

Jim smirked and ran a finger down her jaw, stopping just under her chin. "Devoted and beautiful. Isabella means devoted. Bella is beautiful. And Reine...well that did mean royalty."

"Royalty...it's almost like I was made to be your queen." The way he looked at her gave her the feeling her thoughts weren't far from the truth. But, right now, she chose to ignore him.

'I get down (down) on my knees (knees)

And I start to pray

Till the tears run down from my eyes

Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody

(Please) can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday (everyday) I try and I try and I try

But everybody wants to put me down

They say I'm going crazy

They say I got a lot of water in my brain

Ah, got no common sense

I got nobody left to believe in

Yeah yeah yeah yeah.'

Moriarty mumbled the words of the song in her ear, nipping lightly at her earlobe every couple of seconds. Katherine allowed him to lead her, and together the moved closed and closer to the waved until the trail of her dress was dampened. Her feet slipped on the sand, but he caught her and dipped her in the most cliche of ways.

"Can we just stay here?" Her voice was so soft, the Pacific breeze almost carried it away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and concentrated on the way his hand seemed to be on every part of her body at once.

"The warmth does suit us." Jim smiled and sweeper her back up onto her feet, planting a harsh kiss on her lips. "But London is calling, darling. We need to go home." Brushing a stray hair out of her eyes, he looked past her and out at the ocean they had both found themselves staring across over the past couple of days. "I do have one more treat for you though. I was saving it for the trip home but since you're so into being abroad..."

Katherine anxiously waited, arms hanging by her sides, as Jim separated himself from her and took a couple of steps back. With his hands in his pockets, he looked at her with a knowing smile.

"I'm due to go to Japan on business, a week after we return home." Before he'd even had a chance to explain, Jim watched as her chest deflated. She was sad he was leaving her so soon, he knew by the slump of her shoulders and her puppy pout. "I'd like for you to come with me."

Her eyes widened and her stance straightened. "Really?"

"I'm meeting a Mr Osaka, a strong contact on that side on the world. He's a married man himself and we're going to dinner to discuss business." There was a small pause, during which the shared a look. And in that moment they both knew what was coming. "This is where you start, Katherine Moriarty."

"I get to go to Japan?"

"The first of many." He opened his arms as she walked to him and pulled her close. "I'll even arrange for you to go shopping." She pushed him away a second later and turned, keeping a hold of his hand and holding it to her own waist. He'd done enough talking for the day, he'd also done enough charming.

"Come on, I think it's time for us to retire." They began slowly sauntering, dragging their feet through the sand on their way to their beach front apartment. "Leave the boys to their night off." She said as she felt him glance behind them. "Your wife deserves your attention more." His low growl and the grip on her hip was her only response.

'I just gotta get out of this prison cell

One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Ooh, somebody to love (Find me somebody to love)

Ooh (find me somebody to love)

Find me, find me, find me somebody to love (find me somebody to love)

Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!

Somebody find me, find me love.'

* * *

 **Hi! Wanted to give you guys something to interrupt the break. This is just a one shot, but keep an eye out, something coming very soon! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
